All I Know is That I Love You Tonight
by batmanandblowjobs
Summary: A songfic to Good Charlotte's "My Bloody Valentine."   Rated M for graphic content. COMPLETELY UN-RELATED TO ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES! IT WAS JUST A DRABBLE I HAD IN MY HEAD!


**A/N: This is a songfic to Good Charlotte's "My Bloody Valentine." Good song, by the way.**  
><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>  
><strong>COMPLETELY UN-RELATED TO ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES!<strong>  
><strong>Think I should continue with this?<strong>

* * *

><p>He fell asleep before I did. I watched him as he lay there. I watched him cry himself to sleep over her. I growled and silently moved myself from the bed. Trunks stirred in his sleep and blindly searched for my body. He found a pillow and settled for its company instead. I sighed and pulled on a pair of old jeans and an older t-shirt that I hardly wore. I slipped on some sneakers and it wasn't long before I was diving out Capsule Corp and soaring toward an all too familiar home.<p>

I was sick of watching him torture himself for her. A twisted grin grew upon my face, it's funny I'd be defending him when he was the one breaking my heart. I chuckled low, she would pay. Yes, Marron; that blonde tramp that is trying to trap him; trying to keep him from me. My defense would be that I didn't know wrong from right, and that I loved him.

The rain prickled on my skin as I soared further. She lived way out there, and I could have been there instantly, but the spike of my Ki would wake Trunks and the other Sayians around. It would be tricky explaining to them what I was doing at Marron's house. It didn't take as long as I thought to arrive at her home, I stood on the porch and wringed them. The drops of rain patting to my feet as I glared at the door, It was a somewhat comforting sound for a situation like this.

I exhaled and gripped the door handle. It was locked. I grinned, no surprise there. Marron wasn't a Sayian; she couldn't take care of herself. With a little amount of force, I turned the knob again and a 'pop' and the door knob falling off resulted. I pocketed the knob before shoving the door open with my forearm. I was careful to be quiet at first, shutting the door back and even wiping my feet.

A sadistic, twisted grin forged it's self on my lips.

I knew I had to do it. I crossed the room to the staircase and led myself up the stairs to Marron's room. I had followed Trunks here several times, standing at the window. My fists balled and I growled to myself.

A light was on upstairs, 'Oh goody, she's awake,' I grinned and let myself in her room. She was standing at the window, texting someone. I grinned, probably Trunks. I'd let her finish, let her tell him one last time how she loved him.

When she sat the phone down and whirled around, I grinned at her. It wasn't a normal grin, not one of my happy care-free ones. At first she just kind-of looked at me. She was confused, that's for sure. But that didn't stop her from crossing the room and placing a delicate hand on my shoulder. I just stared at her like she'd grown three extra heads.

"G-Goten," she whispered, I suppose she was trying to sound sexy. I couldn't help but laugh at her. No wonder Trunks couldn't get it up for her anymore, she lacked confidence and she definitely wasn't sexy. She relaxed once I laughed, her hand sliding further up my shoulder to rest at the crook of my neck, "What're you doing here," she tip-toed up against me.

I grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know," I almost begged her to say yes.

The blonde nodded and batted her eyelashes at me. _Score._

I laughed harder this time, I was getting nervous. I always got the giggles when I was nervous. So I was going to show her what I was doing here. I lightly gripped her hip and the back of her neck. She tried to force her way to my lips, I recoiled, "Are you really pregnant Marron?" My voice was just above a whisper, husky and tempting, and my cheek rested against hers as I whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, "No—"

That's all I needed before I ran my hand up her delicate throat. She made a whimpering noise and I looked down at her, almost comforting her. She nodded and I lowered my face to hover just above hers, "Say goodnight," I grinned.

Her eyes widened and before she knew what was happening, I had my thumb pressed tightly against her jugular vein and the rest of my palm clenching her throat tightly. It would take a few seconds if I didn't use my Sayian strength, but I didn't want to make too big of a mess just yet. Her small hands grabbed at my wrist, but I didn't budge; if anything I squeezed tighter.

I laid her down on the hardwood floor of her room and pulled a knife from my pocket. I was a hack job with knives. At Thanksgiving, I always made a mess so I imagined this would be just as messy. I didn't want to do this with my Ki; it would have been too clean of a cut. She screamed at me, trying to crawl away, "Don't do it Goten!" She begged me not to do, what I knew I had to do.

"I'm so in love with him," I whispered back to her.

I hacked at the left side of her chest, while struggling to choke her at the same time. Her screams almost deafened my ears. But the silence once she finally stopped screaming, that was what was really deafening. My bloody hands clutched her cold dead heart and the kitchen knife. I rummaged around her room until I found a shoebox, in which I dropped the knife and organ.

Man, I really can make a mess. I glanced around the room, a pretty big puddle of blood pooling around her body.

Then, careful not to step in the blood, I left the room with my souvenirs. I opened the front door with the toe of my shoe; I didn't bother closing the door this time. I just lifted off and flew back to a clearing where Trunks and I always played when we were children. There was a tree house still back there. I don't think either one of us had been here in quite some time. I levitated up to one of the windows and let myself in. The room was barely big enough to stand in. I laughed, we wanted this place huge when we were children. We should have thought about the size when we grew up a little.

I shoved the box in the corner under a few other cardboard boxes that looked like they hadn't been touched in a while. I knew no one would be out here, but I wanted to be sure.

My own heart hammered in my ears as I flew off to a stream and washed the blood off my hands. It was time to start a new life, I beamed. I started off toward Capsule Corp. when my eyes were detoured in the direction of Marron's home. There were several police cars headed that way, I blinked, someone must have heard. I flew off toward the huge home before someone found me missing.

When I got there, I crawled in the window. My clothes weren't bloody, thankfully, so I just peeled them off and tossed them back where I found them before slipping on the pair of shorts I had been wearing. I crawled up the bed and settled where I had been laying. Leaning over, I placed a kiss on Trunks' forehead, his temple, his cheek, and his mouth, "All I know is that I love you, tonight." I grinned.


End file.
